Talk:Mission overviews (Factions)
For older discussion archives: archive 1 Format User:I am 161.88, I liked better the look of the old virsion, with the horizontal lines, which match the Prophecies missions page. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:49, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I couldn't disagree more. In Prophecies, each horizontal rule covered a section where you usually had three or more missions per section. In Factions, the way it flows in the overview, you only have one to two missions per section. It really gave the visual effect of clutter having them that frequent. As it stands now, the horizontal rule is more sparingly used as section headings; then subsections identified in bold. To me, this is a much cleaner appearance. --I am 161.88 16:00, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Considering that there are more quests notes to be writen, I would rather have the lines, and match it to the Prophecies page. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:10, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, I would rather see it the other way around. The Prophecies list should be reworked to match the Factions format, which would also give it a cleaner look. --I am 161.88 16:14, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::I'd have to agree with 161.88, I like the new format better at least for Factions, especially since there is only 1 or 2 missions in many areas, and even with the notes would be far too cluttered with the additional lines. --Chrono traveller 18:06, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Please change back this new format it is really retarded and im just gonna use the lame official wiki from now on if jerkoffs keep changing things that were fine as they were —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.129.102.77 ( ) }. :GW:NPA, there's no need for name-calling. —Dr Ishmael 17:05, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol! Hahahaha!! Yes, go to the official wiki, we don't want you here anyway! RoseOfKali While I appreciate the filling in of information on Shing Jea Island, I found the old format to be easier to navigate and more useful in gathering information about the Factions campaign. Also the older format just looked better to me and seemed to be more in style with the rest of the articles. Lostinafog 00:45, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to remove the table formatting and make it like the old style. Most of my work here went into the Shing Jea guide. I tried to use other resources to fill it in and was surprised as to how inadequate they were. I actually had to make a brand new Factions character and do it all myself to understand what the heck I was actually supposed to do. I think the main part where the formatting needs to stay is the Kurzick/Luxon split. You can simply remove the colors and put a black border around (so that things don't just float in white space), but I think that it's easier to follow when it's in a parallel table like that. You don't have to keep track of where the storyline splits and joins back up. The rest can be changed back into an indented list, but I'm not going to do that, unless I really feel like it at some point. If someone else wants to, the flag is yours. RoseOfKali 03:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Search and Find It's really troublesome to find those missions overviews. 'missions overview' won't bring any results. Why isn't the guildwiki search engine smart and offers similar hits? This should be renamed to 'Missions overview (Factions)' anyway --Birchwooda Treehug 09:30, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Suggestion: Shing Jae Island Expansion I've noticed a discrepancy between the Mission Overview pages. The Nightfall version is much more specific and concise. Despite this it seems much more thorough because it starts - literally - with the tutorial and continues until the game is beaten. All quests and missions that must be completed in order to proceed are specifically listed. This is not the case for Factions. There are comments about what you need to do, but no specific step by step listing as in Nightfall. I realize they're different products and have a different story path, but something more specific for Shing Jae (at the very least) is needed. And while I could be mistaken, I do not recall a reference to the Mission Overview on the main Factions entry. Suggestions? Commentary? -- Sabardeyn 11:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :My suggestion is: Be bold and fix it --- -- (s)talkpage 11:05, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Fixed. And for those from the Nightfall guide discussion, do not remove the green background. Without the borders visible, stuff will be just "floating" around and you won't be able to follow anything. Leave the grid alone, or invert it if you wish (white BG/green borders, inner and outer). RoseOfKali 16:38, 20 May 2008 (UTC) The Table, it Blinds Why is the table is ... I dunno.. BLINDING?! Lime green with white? Whose idea was that? :When we changed the theme, the text color changed; but the coloring of the table assumed a black text color that wasn't set explicitly. I redesigned the table to be neutral to any future theme changes. --◄mendel► 06:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC)